New Begginings
by Dannyphantomfan101
Summary: Danny revels his secret ghostly side to his parents only to get betrayed and then sent to the G.I.W for experimenting. Will he be saved? or will it be too late? Meanwhile Professor X gets a distress call from a powerful telepathic being who is this person of such power? (might throw in a couple guest-stars and rated teen for my own evil purposes)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I hope you like my first ever Fanfic!

Danny: they would if you would shut up and get one with it!

I was getting to that so CHILL!

(anyway… Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or Danny Phantom because if I did then DP would have never got canceled and I would be swimming in my pool full of money!)

Chapter 1, Betrayal

Danny's P.O.V.

"Have you ever known what it's like to be betrayed by your own family that you thought loved you? To trust someone you loved only to be betrayed, Well that's how I felt on the worst day of my life."

(2 weeks after the accident)

It all started on a warm summer morning, Danny Fenton was struck awake when he fell through the bed, yes fell through the bed. Now Danny Fenton is not as normal as every one thinks he is, well not since after the 'accident' that gave him his more ghostly side which some people are now calling "Invisobill" which is a stupid name in genral, Danny slid out from under his bed- this was the 5th time in these 2 weeks that this happened to him so it was no surpise. He then slipped off his pajamas and slipped on his normal blue jeans and white and red tee-shirt, he then ruffed his messy hair making it somewhat brushed and heared down stairs folowing the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes.

"Morning sweetie did you sleep well?" His mother, Madi asked as she noticed his presence in the kitchen.

"Yeah." he respond not truly paying much attention, truth of it was he only got a solid 3 hours because he was either consistently waking up to his ghost sense because the stupid Box Ghost kept slipping through the portal or, having horrible memories about the night he got his powers.

"Are you alright honey you look exhausted, Is there something you need to tell us?" Madi asked her only son with a worried expression written all over her face.

When she said that it grabed the attention of Jasmine, Danny's older sister who gave him a worried look but didn't say anything which meant for him to spill. Which he understood instanty making him sigh and hope for the best of what he is about to tell them.

"uh... Yeah well its a long story..." he held his breath and hoped that they would leave it but when no one made any signs of backing down he continued,

"well.. uh you no there has been this ghost teen around here?" Everyone looked at him strangely but nodded their heads in agreement.

"well I..I..and him are actually one in the same..." He closed his eyes because he was afraid of what they might do.

"What do you mean? You're no ghost." Madi said worried about her sons well being.

"Well not full ghost just half...uh I think..." Danny's voise was shaky and full of uncerainty.

"Haha that's prepoterous! One cannot be dead and alive at the same time! I think you need to go back to sleep." His father nearly screamed laughing a little at he spoke.

His mother tried to put her hand on her son's forhead to check and see if he was running a fever but Danny only jumped back in the process,

"I'm being serous!" Danny yelled making his voice crack a little, this was making his sister worried and his mother more so.

"Danny sweety I think you need to go lay down your not thinking straight!" his mother tried to stress which was only making Danny's blood boil. His mother then tried to reach for his hand but stopped short when two twin lights came from Danny and traveled opposite directions up and down his body.

Everyone in the room froze including Danny who could believe that he had just done what he did Danny then looked up at everyone with a scared expression, but no one was moving it was at if time had completely stopped all there gazes where on him which was making him even more nervous by the second, It was then that his mother made the first move of pulling an ecto-gun from grandmother knows where and had it pointed at her only son and had her daughter screaming and jumping in front of her little brother for protection. Which made Danny grab her arm in fear,

"Stop! You're scaring him!" Jazz pleaded with her parents before she was takled out of the way by her father, Making Danny try and help her only to be shot in the arm by his mother with the ecto-gun which made him cry out in pain and stumble backwards as a combination of red and green blood came out of his arm making his sister scream in terror.

" Don't you dare lay another hand on her you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and posed human consciousness!" His mother yelled in furry as she readied her gun for another shot.

Hot tears ran down Danny's fac from both pain and betrayal "why?!" he screamed " I am you're son! why?" He then fell to the ground crying as Jazz tried to rush to him for comfort but was held back by Madi as Jack walked over to Danny with electic gloves at the ready, The house was filled with the desperate screams of Jazz trying to warn Danny of the danger but the boy in question was sobbing on the floor until he heard his father, Jack walk up to his and say,

"You're no son of mine" before everything went dark and the boy fell unconscious and won't move no matter of the faint screams of is sister the only one in his family who still cared scream for him to wake up.

Danny: O.o…

Hello again hoped you liked the chapter~!... also I think I might have broke Danny...

Danny: ...why?...

Oh there he…

Danny: *Tackles me*

Well that's my que! BYE~!

Danny: WHY YOU LITTLE-!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the favorites, following and even that one lovely review! You guys made my day!

(Disclaimer, As you guy no I still don't own anything... They said I was too young to be in the cartoon business! -.-' ergh anyway... ENJOY!)

Chapter 2

(Danny's P.O.V)

I woke up with a start in the back of a truck I started to freak out when I noticed that I was strapped to the floor and I had medal objects sticking through my skin on my wrists and ankles that seemed to drain me every time I moved. I started to scream but was quickly shut up by a man in with white gloves which was all I saw before I was electrocuted for the third time this month and lost consciousness.

_TIME SKIP_

I gained consciousness yet again but this time I did so quietly trying not to move or make any sounds of any kind so I just laid on the floor trying to pinpoint where the heck I am. I could safely say that we are on a dirt road because of the constant shaking of the van which must mean we are in the country if only I new who we are... I then decided to take a risk and open my one eye a tad bit just so I could see a little bit, which didn't help to much because it was pitch back in the van indicating that it was night which means that I have been unconsciousness for at least 9 hours! Which only sparked many questions to add to the pile that's probably nver going to get answered, Where am I going? What's going on? What's going to happen to me? Will I live to see another day? Who are these people? Is this really happening? Where's Jazz? Is she okay? Why did I have to tell my parents who are Frikin' ghost hunters?! I scolded myself before I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard a deep and raspy voice say,

"Hey boss It's awake again." I froze for a minute but then smirked 'Oh they realized that I'm awake huh? Well I guess this is the perfect time for me to make my escape' I though as I tried to slip the chains on my wrists and ankles that I noticed last time a gained consciousness only to have a pain shoot up my arm and the feeling of being drained shoot all over my body. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from screaming out in pain, 'How is this happening?!' The question screamed in my mind but stayed there because next thing I knew was a sharp pain and then nothing.

_ABOUT 4 HOURS LATER_

I found myself awake by someone roughly dragging me out of the van and dropping me on my face. 'ow' I though but tried not to scream it, they then picked me up and dragged like a rag doll until I finally got into a standing position making me walk no matter how badly it hurt they then held up a gag and got close to me to but it on

"oh a gag for me? You shouldn't have" I replied sarcastically which only earned me a slap across the face.

"don't you dare take to me." the man in white growled

'it was still worth it!' I thought to myself they then blindfolded me for no real reason because it was pitch black out here any way and roughly pushed me so I would start waking in the direction they wanted which I unhappily complied. I walked into a cold building and heard the clicking of boots against the hard floor. After about 4 minutes off painful steps I finally heard the sound of a cell door creaking open and then being shoved into the cell, knocking the blindfold off while gravity brought it down to my neck

"Get in there scum" The man that trough me in the cell said

I then whipped my head around to see what he looked like only to find a well in shape tan man in a white suit and sunglasses. I then growled at him in anger which had taken him back a step, 'well if they're gonna treat me like a monster why not act like one?' then man then closed and locked the door, which I scoffed at trying to look and sound uninterested but really on the inside I was screaming for help and to get away from this awful place where I probably spend my finally breathes at. I then tried to push those sad feelings to the back of my head and I leaned against the wall for support because my hands where cuffed together that was until a voice caught me off guard

'wow you got some guts' it was bold but it didn't hear it out loud it was in my head!

I looked over to where the voice was coming from at neck breaking speeds only to feel a sharp pain run up my arm making me scream out in pain.

'Dam I forgot that they could do that!'

*well aren't you a smart one

'Wait. Are. In. My. Mind?!

'yes now play it cool

It was then that they both heard one of the men shout "Hey quiet down in there before I have you're head!"

'well isn't he a smart one.'

*heeey you stole my nickname for you!

I laughed a little to myself

'are you whining?'

*NO!

That made me laugh even more

'I'm losing my mind'

*yup

'shut up'

*make me

I sighed which made a small laugh appear and the sounds of a bar being touched I squinted to see if I could see who or what was in the cell next to me but even with the little bit of night vision I got in human form I still could only see a shape of what looked like a girl judging by her long hair she also looked to be a couple inches shorter then me making it seem that she is probably a little younger than myself I wiggled over to the bars between my cell and her's and we became face to face.

'What? Who are you? How are you in my head? What's going on?' I just exploded with questions and I waited for the voice to respond.

*Woah, Woah one at a time geese

'who are you?'

*my experiment name or my real one?

'experiment name? what does that mean?'

*I'll tell you later

'well can you at least tell me how you are speaking with me through brain waves?'

*Yeah I could tell you... but I won't

I rolled my eyes at the response not that any one could actually see it.

'Fine then will you at least tell me your name? The _real_ one.'

*Sure my name is Skyler, do you have a name or should I just keep calling you smart one? Cause I good either way.

I couldn't see it but I could tell she was smirking.

'Danny is my name.'

*Danny huh?

'yup that's the name I'm stuck with. Why is that a problem?'

*What? No I just got _so_ used to calling you smart one that Danny just seems like a lame name I was thinking more like Phantom or Halfa or even DP

'Wait...WHAT?!'

*oh nothing well I'm going to sleep night.

'Wait. SKYLER!'

Skyler: FINALLY!

You knew I had to put you in

Skyler: Yup Danny would probably be dead by now without me!

Danny: WOULD NOT!

Both: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again sorry for such a long wait *runs from tomatoes*

(Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing)

Chapter 3

Skyler's P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt at the sound of my cell doors creaking open and loud boots clunking against the hard tile floor. I groggily lifted my head up still feeling drained by the cuffs because of all the moving I did yesterday trying to talk to Danny. I only got my head up a little bit before I was quickly shoved upwards by my hair making me quibble in response. I could then hear the sound of struggle in the cell next to me as the man dropped me on my face and ran into the other cell to help, 'what? Danny!' I quickly tried and get in contact with the kid but using my new found power was harder than expected. Finally I could feel his mind in my mine and I started to talk/think.

*Danny? whats going on?

There was a long and unsettling pause,

'huh? Skyler? What's happening?'

*calm down they are going to take you to the lab, don't worry the first day is always the easiest as long as you don't struggle just go with them.

There was a long pause again and then everything grew quiet

'ok'

I then started to hear dragging and the footsteps of the man from earlier come back into my stupid cell I was then pulled up by my hair again making me growl in pain and then I was pulled to my feet and dragged away from my dark cell and into the blinding halls. I tried to make sure to keep my eyes locked to my feet until my eyes adjusted. I walked into the 'examination room' and was strapped to a table across from a woman with a creepy and unhuman like smile.

" Did you meet the new kid? He seems like a free spirited one" The woman said in a very cheery tone

'who the heck is this nut case? and why is she so cheery?' I thought to myself.

"why do you want to no? Who do you think you are?!" I finally said after a long moments of silence. The nut case smiled even brighter, If humanly possible.

"oh finally someone is polite enough to ask me my name, Harley. Harley Quinn is my name so don't wear it out.

anyway let's get down to business" she said her smile becoming surprisingly dark.

"oh and don't worry about your little pen pal his spirit with be the first to shatter." She then finished that surprisingly dark sentence with an evil laugh and if i didn't know any better I would say that I saw lightning crack behind her as she laughed. I swallowed hard as she picked up a scalpel off the counter and walk over tours me.

To be continued….

Skyler: Woah short much…

Yeah sorry guys for the cliffy HANG ON DANNY!

Danny: Dam you -.-' What are you going to do to me?! You demented child!

*evil smile* and there is more from where that came from! Mahahaha

Danny: *runs*

Skyler: *smiles* he'll be back...

Btw Disclaimer I don't own Harley Quinn but I did watch a Batman marathon so YEAH!

btw chapter 5 and possibly 6 are going to long ones with more action so that's why this shorty had to be here. anyway…

Skyler: SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE!


End file.
